revanjonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Revan Jones
Revan Jones was born on Tatooine on the 4017th year and raised by his Mother Lilliy Jones and his Father Tiberius Karl Jones. And latter Revan's Uncle Mark Samuel Jones. Revan Lived in Mos Eisley until he was 17 and then moved to Ryloth. Revan lived on Ryloth for 6 months before falling in love with a young 20 year old girl called Michelle that worked accross the street from him after 2 years they married and had a little girl called Maria Jones. After 4 years on Ryloth Revan lost everything looking for a new meaning he headed to Hapes and joined the RHAF and is still serving to this day. 'Discription' 6'7" with Dark Brown Hair, and a stylish buzz cut weighing 212 Ibs and an toned body. The tatoo of the krayt dragon he killed runs down his right arm making him easily recognisable. Although in combat he wears a full body mandalorian Heavy armour he named Ori'verda Or champion in the Mando'a language, this has since broken due to a mid air explosion involving a shuttle and several pirates. During his flight time in the Hapan Armed Forces he wears a standard Hapan Flight suit as his heavier armour was to big for the fighters of the RHAF. Personality Revan is always loyal to those close to him, and would die for anyone of them. He enjoys being in the middle of the battle, the first one in and the last one out. While Revan has often been discribed as hotheaded and reckless he follows his orders to the letter and never questions his superiours. During social events Revan can be found in a quiet corner reading one of his many holonovels or by the bar having a quiet drink. While being quiet in public Revan's true side is only apparent in the closed off circle of the few friends he picks often being discribed by them as crazy, loud and stupid. Revan looks down on anyone he has not fought giving great respect to those he has, and greater respect to those who have beaten him. But never questions someones skills and still gives people enough respect that he wont insult them. One thing he can not stand is people starting on others for no reason often being arrested for beating up people for being annoying to others or bullying others. Family Revans family has revolved around death and sadness since the passing of his parents, his uncle killed by a drunk soldier and his wife killed by mercenaries. The only family he has left is his daughter but she has been missing since he joined the RHAF, although his old mandalorian teacher was very close to Revan, he suspects that his master was killed when he went back to Mandalore. Revans brother disappeared shortly after Revan was born. Revan knows nothing about his brother other than his name is Daniel Malor Jones. Shortly after Revan joined the RHAF Daniel showed up and now serves on Revans ship the Viator as a piolet. 'Early History' Born on Tatooine, in Mos Eisley His Father Ran a Hunting business and his Mother worked in a bar. Revan learned to hunt from his father and was taught to read and write from his mother. His father also taught Revan about the history of the galaxy. During an imperial raid Revans mother was killed by imperial troopers and his father was killed during a hunting expedition to kill a legendary Krayt Dragon. Only three of the hunters survived to tell the tale. After his parents where killed he was Raised by his uncle Mark. Mark trained Revan to use a blaster and how to fly fighters and frieghters during his off time from working at the space port. But sortly after Revan Turned 10 his uncle was killed by a drunk imperial soldier. A Mandalorian soldier turned up soon after Marks funeral he took Revan in and trained him in the ways of the mandalorians, the language, the culture and the fighting. At 14 he began running with a gang stealing mostly, shortly after joining the gang he got into a fight with a rival gang at 12 against 3 the odds where not in his favor, although Revan managed to send 4 of them to the clinic for several weeks and the rest where knocked out and injured slightly. This Gained him a good reputation with the other gangs and the gang leader Kyle, after Kyles death Revan took over at age 15 and ran the gang well even incorporating other gangs into his. But at 17 he decided to arm his gang for better protection he organised them to steal an imperial shipment of wepons but this caused a violent responsewith the wiping out many of the gangs member's. Revan paid for a shuttle to Ryloth and left swiftly leaving behind all of his friends and allies. On Ryloth Revan earned a living working as a bartender for many months renting an apartment in the capital before falling in love with a girl called Michelle after 2 years they married and settled down in the outskirts of the city having a little girl called Maria. But things went from perfect to bad quickly Revan was forcefully recruited into a mercenary group, refusing to work for them they killed his wife, and tried to kill him too, realising it wasnt safe on Ryloth anymore Revan bought passage to Hapes and took Maria with him. During the journey Maria was taken by the mercenary group, arriving on hapes Revan had nothing left but a blaster and credits. Deciding drinking his sorrows away wasnt any life at all he joined the Royal Hapes Armed Forces at age 21. And went on to complete the Robin hood School quickly applying for a position in the Armed forces. Royal Hapan Armed Forces After Revan had lost all he had earned he joined the RHAF looking for a better life helping others. Being assigned to the 4th assualt fleet Revan was given many tasks and soon took an intrest in others earning himself a reputation within the fleet, Shortly into his career he was promoted to Petty Officer for his excellant scanning work. But Revan disappeared suddenly one day leaving his commanding officers confused. To this day Revan has given no excuse to where he was although imperial reports place him on Tatooine during this time. After Returning Revan was soon promoted again to Flight Officer. After an odd galactic shift, Revan ended up scanning several systems for many days at a time spending weeks in hyper space. Due to the nature of the assignment Revan had no contact with his fellow fleet mates, and the cramped cockpit of the Y-wing often annoyed him to the point where he felt like turning the wepons systems online and targeting the nearest vessel. Shortly after ariving back at headquaters Revan was promoted to Wing Commander, and is still serving with the RHAF to this day. Blue Moon Cantina Revan often enjoyed spending his free time in one of two places. Training and fighting. If Revan wasnt doing either of those he was drinking at the Blue Moon Cantina, depending on the patrons it was either a deadly battle or a peaceful drink. Revan met many people in the cantina and became friends with a few of them and occasionally made enemies. Revan's signiture drink to be seen with was the mandalorian Tihaar, he was always one of the first to try to stop a fight, or the first in there. Ships The RSS Viator- A YT-1300 Revan bought with some finacial aid for a temporary home while he served with the RHAF as he moved around alot. He named the ship Messanger in Latin, as he planned on using it to send message's to his old master. But Revan's master had not been heard of for sometime. He now use's it as a place to live during his off time converting the cargo hold into a very nice bedroom, despite the small size Revan was used to living in smaller places. He often enjoyed modifiying the floors and walls to hide items of considerable value to him. The RSS Fortunae a Delta-Class JV-7 Escort Shuttle Revan won this shuttle during a quiz along with a large sum of credits. The ship was named Fortunae the word for fortune in the latin language. He planned on adding several wepons to the ship, but decided he would use it as a area to store valuables. The RSS Ures Aaray a Aggressor Assault Fighter. Named in the Mando'a language, its galactic basic translation is Without pain. It was a prize to him after he entered a raffle. despite being the smallest of Revans small fleet, it was the strongest. The RSS Excursor. A YT-510 that he won in the same raffle as the Aggressor assault fighter. Revan was disappointed with the lack of wepons on the craft but saw the advantage of the high scanning power and named it scout in the Latin tounge